1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to analyzing equipment used in the field of exercise physiology, with the present invention being particularly directed towards the receiving and directing of differing lung gases for direct computer analyses, during vigorous exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are currently valves used for obtaining this particular type of analysis of lung gases during vigorous exercises. Also there are valves used in respiratory therapy designed specifically for directing lung gases at very low volumes of air per minute, and as therapy for people with lung disorders, however, valves for directing lung gases for direct computer analysis at very large volumes of air per minute without having a dead space do not exist. The present invention is designed to provide for this application.